This invention relates to a chronograph and, more particularly, to an apparatus having a means for electronically determining the speed of a bullet. The bullet operates a first switch to start current flow and, after traveling a predetermined distance, a second switch to stop current flow. The current flow is measured by an appropriate measuring device.